<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>塞壬 by axrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983336">塞壬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit'>axrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>终极人鱼岛pa！胖头鱼相声</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>episode0 序</p><p>这是一艘走私船，途径<em>爱琴海</em>，终点是……</p><p>船上的客人，有磕粉的，邪教成员，偷渡客，参加过越战的美国佬，剁了自己老公的头的女人，只要给多那么一点钱，被各个地区通缉的小偷也可以上船。</p><p>船长室的火药管够，不至于让船驶不到终点，没有什么是一发子弹解决不了的，有那就打空弹夹。</p><p>海东大树站在甲板上，天气不错，海风吹起他的风衣和头发，还挺唯美，水手冲他吹了声口哨，递过一根烟，海东没有拒绝廉价的烟草，轻轻呼出一个烟圈，朦胧了身形，露出亲切的笑容，看起来比前起脸上有一道大疤的美国佬好相处多了。</p><p>他是来找宝物的，那个特别的，没有人能拒绝那个神秘的东西，据说见过那个的人都死了。</p><p>浪开始大起来，海浪打湿了海东的靴子，水手把他赶下甲板，他只好走回客舱，和那些乘客谈天说地，他总是很受欢迎，他举止得体，谈吐风趣，逗得那个犹太女人哈哈大笑，然后恰到好处的退场，让大家都以为他回到自己的房间。</p><p>对于海东来说，货舱太容易进了，没人会把贵重的物品放在那，除非大到客房塞不下，用铁板挡着的大箱子，海东听见液体流动的声音，他举着手电筒，摸索着把铁板放下来，轻拿轻放，这是一个大水箱，里面养着水生动物，海东心想这确实是一件宝物，他得把他偷走。</p><p>海东强忍着腥臭味，贴近玻璃，电筒的光照亮了整个水箱，里面那玩意也发现了海东大树，游到边上，蹼扶着玻璃，好奇地盯着海东大树，海东也看着他，眸子里映出对方的身影，海东像往常得手那样甜蜜地笑了，他尝试询问</p><p>“你能听懂我说话吗？你叫什么？”</p><p>硕大的鱼尾拍了一下水箱的盖子，从透气孔里溅出来不少水，海东可不想被这些腥臭的水碰到，他闪了闪身体，听见几个音节，那不像是人类的声带发出的声音，尖利怪异，在黑暗的货仓里显得格外惊悚</p><p>“tsu……ka……sa？好好那我就叫你阿士咯。”</p><p>海东仔细观察了一会这条……人鱼？和故事书上说得一样，是很有价值的宝物，海东暗自激动了一会，比了个wink自顾自地说还会再见的阿士，先拜拜咯。</p><p>伴随着脚步声和嘎吱的关门声，货舱又重回黑暗和平静。</p><p>那个男人令门矢士惊讶，像那些人类，只要钱和性就可以满足他们的欲望，而那双晶亮的眼睛里的是欲望的黑洞，连光都能吞噬，什么都不能填满他，已经坏掉了，像漏勺舀水，怎么加水都会漏掉。</p><p>人类或沉溺于他的美丽，或希望从他身上获得金钱，海东大树却只是追求一种虚无缥缈的感觉，甚至不在乎人鱼本身。</p><p>毋庸置疑，这是一条漂亮的人鱼，面容姣好，皮肤如玉，眼睛像琥珀一样，下半身是一条鱼尾，背鳍腹鳍近乎透明，尾鳍上下不对称，鳞片在光线下闪闪发光……据说雄性的人鱼是真正的海洋之子。</p><p>而海东躺在床上想，哈哈，那条鱼的鳞片居然是粉红色。</p><p>是品红！门矢士非常气恼，把水箱里的水搅得浑浊。</p><p>episode1 喂鱼</p><p>海东靠在护栏上，望着几天来不变的景色，看不见终点，一望无际的蔚蓝壮阔，连海鸟都不见几只，水手心情很不错，海东可以听见他们聊天说海况很好，甚至能早几天到达目的地，希望如此，一丝带着火星的烟蒂落入海中，连带着海东大树的心情也变得好了。</p><p>船员们热情地叫他海东先生，海东先生的厨艺可比那几个水手好多了，海东走进厨房的时候总是伴随着小声欢呼，这意味着他们今天有大餐吃了。</p><p>那你吃什么呢，阿士。</p><p>海东大树轻手轻脚地走进货舱深处，人鱼之前大概在睡觉，尾鳍遮挡着自己的身躯，现在睡眼惺忪地看着海东大树，海东拿着一串葡萄，边吃边靠近透气孔，踮起脚尖，捏着一颗饱满的葡萄，还没等他松手，一阵水花冒出来，人鱼先生叼住那颗果子，还舔了舔海东的手，怪可爱的，那双水灵灵的眸子突然变得委屈，晃了晃被锁住的手，似乎在祈求把他放开。</p><p>“但是阿士跑了就遭了阿——”</p><p>人鱼发出类似于奶狗的叫声，又短又奶，看起来是委屈极了，海东挠了挠头，转了一下手里的手电筒，消失得悄无声息，五分钟之后小偷手里晃着一串钥匙，攀上水箱，把锁解开了，举着手托着人鱼的腰</p><p>……感觉有点重啊，不是一般的重！</p><p>海东大树踉跄了一下，被压到地板上，黏糊糊的，还有一股海鲜的腥味，海水浸湿了海东的衣服，海东挣扎着想要起来，可那条人鱼不让他如意，人鱼的蹼按着他，粗壮的尾巴压在他的腿上，湿漉漉的鼻尖抵着海东的脸，嗅来嗅去，好像要记住他的气息，湿润的嘴唇擦过海东嘴唇上的死皮，感觉像是被热情的大狗狗蹭了，之后人鱼还真的舔了舔他的脸。</p><p>“好了阿士快起来……”</p><p>海东推了一把人鱼，真的是滑溜溜的，还推不动，跟个猪似的，人鱼突然像受了什么刺激，强健的尾巴用力地拍打着地板，让木板发出闷响，砧板上的鱼也是这样……海东大树不由得想。</p><p>唔，难道是说阿士坏话被发现了？</p><p>海东大树不知道怎么安抚一条鱼，但是他听见脚步声，看来动静有点大了，海东进入警戒状态，微微皱起眉，竖起一根食指抵在阿士的嘴唇上示意他安静，人鱼立刻安静下来，乖巧地靠在海东的胸前，小鸟依人得很。</p><p>海东关掉手电，把这条大鱼抱起来，又滑又重，还好这家伙比较乖没有乱动，把他藏在水箱后面，再把挡板弄好，货舱的门被打开了，几束手电的光照进来，海东一点都不紧张，他可是面对过更加危机的场面，来人随意看了几眼就关上门，根本没发现端倪。</p><p>“嗯～搞定咯。”</p><p>海东刚想起身，就被一条大尾巴卷了回去，海东下意识抱着那条尾巴，简直是蟒蛇，布满肌肉，可以绞断成年人的脖子，冰冷的蹼抚摸上海东的脸，海东刚想说点什么，就被堵住了嘴，舌头入侵了他的口腔。</p><p>海东大树很清醒，所以现在这种情况实在是太疯狂，这条人鱼在亲他，尾巴缠着他的腿，带着蹼的手摸进衣服里，又冰又滑摸得海东起了鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“阿士？怎么回事……”</p><p>海东被缠的紧，一时挣脱不开，阿士是冷的，但是自己的身体在发热，扣子被扯开，阿士含着他的下嘴唇，缱绻地往下吻，啄吻着海东的下巴，一路湿吻至喉结，用犬齿叼着那块皮肉细细啃咬，海东一时紧张起来，他可不想被咬断颈动脉，身上的肌肉绷着，暗暗观察，结果这条鱼似乎只是普通的发情……</p><p>太疯狂了，海东大树姑且还没有和不同物种交配的性癖。</p><p>海东用手去挡人鱼的嘴，那条人鱼就捧着他的手亲，又舔又吻的，含着他的指尖，看他不再抵抗，就环抱着他的腰，再次亲吻他的嘴唇，舔他干裂的唇瓣，鱼尾蹭着他的腿间，手蹼摸索到腰间，咔嚓一声皮带扣打开的声音让海东大树昏昏沉沉的脑子清醒了一瞬，结果又被按着亲到意识模糊，人鱼腰部以下裂开一道口子，硬硬的东西杵着海东的大腿根，然后贴上来，不停地磨蹭，搞得到处黏黏的。</p><p>鱼的皮肤会分泌出一种液体减少在海中的阻力……</p><p>海东喘着气，人鱼的性器夹在他腿间，分明是不想放过他，海东大树脑子里那根线岌岌可危，这条臭人鱼胡乱地摩挲着他的下身，在找他可以捅进去的地方</p><p>嘶……不会要在这里做吧，你是海豚吗？随地发情，插不进来的啊。</p><p>海东揪了一下人鱼的背鳍，疯狂腹诽，人鱼倒不在意，反而兴致高涨，按住海东大树的手，性器蹭来蹭去怎么也找不到地方，果断把海东大树翻了个身，海东感到一具冰凉的身体贴上他的后背，他稍微撑起身体回头看，窄腰凹出两个腰窝，人鱼的阴茎抵着他的屁股，隐隐有捅进去的趋势。</p><p>太荒谬了……。</p><p>人鱼安抚性质地舔着他的后颈，慢慢钉进他体内，无法想象，下腹好胀，要被撑到极限了，人鱼的性器也是滑溜溜的，一点一点完全楔进身体里，海东大树大声地喘着气，眼眶里流出生理性泪水，张着嘴无声地尖叫，人鱼掐着他的腰开始动作，鱼尾拍打着他的大腿</p><p>“阿士……”</p><p>海东喃喃着，身体被撞得上下起伏，吐不出一句完整的话，肚子被撑满了，性器重重碾过前列腺，肠道也被迫分泌出液体，搅得里面一塌糊涂。</p><p>“不行了……阿士……”</p><p>海东觉得大脑跟被海水泡着似的，只能接受到快感的刺激，如同海浪一般一波又一波袭来，他热得不对劲，肯定是这条臭鱼分泌了什么促进肾上腺素的东西，海东咬住自己的小臂，为了不发出声音，同时也是为了保持清醒，因为做爱变得飘飘然，被人抓包什么的才不要呢，然而阿士并没有体谅到海东的心情，随心所欲地操弄，不仅操出咕叽咕叽的声音，还把精液射进去——那是一大股精液喷到内壁上，让肉穴不停痉挛，海东不太懂人鱼的构造，是很快就会硬的类型吗？真是太糟糕了，人鱼把他抱起来，让他坐在尾巴上，天，进得更深了，海东觉得肚子都要被捅破了，这条鱼却不知疲倦似的，在后穴鞭挞，湿漉漉的脑袋又凑过来索吻，吻得海东嘴唇发红，双腿下意识地夹着那条鱼尾巴蹭动，漫长激烈的性爱让海东大树的体力见底，海东大树毫不犹豫地在那张英俊——无数人为之倾倒的帅脸上扇了一巴掌，哑着声音命令到</p><p>“快停下……阿士！”</p><p>那一巴掌其实并不重，加之本人红着眼框不停掉眼泪，软着腰拼命攥紧拳头，人鱼无辜地眨了眨眼睛，装作并没有理解是什么意思并且当成是甜蜜的情趣，海东感觉到这条鱼动得更起劲了，绵长的快感也是一种折磨，腺体被磨蹭得敏感异常，碰到一点点都会感觉到难以启齿的酸软和快感，身体和思维绞成一团乱麻，人鱼仍然紧紧地抱着他，下体连在一起，还不知足，淫液甚至滴到鱼鳞上，闪闪发光。</p><p>海东狠狠地捏了一把人鱼的胸鳍，人鱼的反应是唧唧硬了。</p><p>真见鬼。</p><p>海东睁开眼睛的时候发现自己躺在那条粗壮的鱼尾巴上，那条人鱼乖巧地看着他，睫毛纤长，如果他现在不是浑身乏力并且带着一肚子精液的话，或许还有好脸色，海东艰难地打理了一下衣物，让这条鱼滚回水箱里，他需要快点把自己弄干净，屁股缝里的液体存在感太高，好在在精液流出裤管之前他回到了房间。</p><p>暂时都不想见到那条鱼了。</p><p>莫名其妙的，就被吃干抹净了，海东大树思考自己是不是喝水喝错杯子，喝了那个吸大麻的水，沉溺于幻觉之中了，但是都不能阻止他要编一本鱼的一百种烹饪方法。</p><p>海东大树对着镜子照了半天，脖子上一圈红印，嘴唇也被啃秃噜皮了，最重要的是好累啊——哪哪都痛，好困，暂时忽略了他和一条人鱼性交了的事实，这件事写进神话故事里都不会有违和感，海东大树还没意识到自己踏入神秘领域，科学解释不了的范围。</p><p>episode2 饵食</p><p>门矢士在水箱里无比无聊，大尾巴拍打着水箱玻璃，溅了一地水，顺便把地板上的白色液体冲淡，船员来看了他一眼，给他加了点海水，好奇地打量了一番</p><p>“伙计你这是遇到了什么好事？开心成这样？”</p><p>当然没人回答他，人鱼在水箱里游了一圈，开始睡觉。</p><p>门矢士知道那位可爱的小偷正在暗自咒骂他，但是没有东西能让他收敛欲望。</p><p>海东大树靠在走道上，面带倦意，想抽根烟，还没从口袋里摸出烟盒，吸大麻吸出幻觉的男人就跌跌撞撞地靠过来，海东大树不动声色地退后一步，那人迷瞪着眼睛，抓住海东的手，被甩开以后突然发狠，扣住海东的腰。</p><p>他的腰可还在痛呢</p><p>“他妈的离我远一点。”</p><p>海东大树不耐烦了，一脚揣到男人的侧腰，那人飞出去撞到木板，一下子就焉了。</p><p>“海东先生，你没事吧？”</p><p>路过的船员扶了他一把，海东摆摆手，示意不用，自己走回房间，反锁房门，靠在门板上，四周静悄悄的，只有一些隐隐约约的海浪声。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>夹杂在噪音里的，好像是什么软体动物经过的声音……或许只是船员在拖地吧，海东大树晃了晃脑袋，那声音由远及近，仿佛是真是存在的。</p><p>真让人受不了。</p><p>海东打开门，外面什么都没有，探出头扫视了一番，眼尖的海东看见有什么东西拐过转角，他迈出去一步，发现地上湿漉漉的，还真是拖地啊？海东大树怎么会信呢，他没有犹豫地追上去，但是什么都没发现。</p><p>“海东先生怎么了吗？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>来人看他一副疑神疑鬼的样子，不过对方不愿说也最好不要多问，想要安全下船的话，保持人与人之间的距离才是上策。</p><p>淡淡的粉红色</p><p>海东大树摸了一下地板，指尖的颜色有一点儿不同。</p><p>总之保持警惕不会有错。</p><p>去吃饭吧……</p><p>不出多久海东大树就知道船上有人失踪了，比船员慢一点点吧，他很熟悉这艘船的内部以及人员，毕竟是作案场所嘛，船员们窃窃私语，说找不到那位先生，房间里也没人。</p><p>怎么可能会突然人间蒸发呢，不是被人扔进海里了就是被分尸装进哪个木桶里了吧，海东有点愉快地想。</p><p>事实上哪里都找不到那个人，把这艘船翻了个底朝天，货舱是由船员搜的，估计是不想让别人知道还有条人鱼，阿士瞅了一眼外面的人，没发现那个黑色头发的家伙，又遗憾地躺回水底，吐了几个泡泡。</p><p>“船长……找不到……”</p><p>“我知道了，这件事先不要声张，不要管了。”</p><p>海东大树安静地躲在角落，偷听船长室里的对话，没得到什么有效的信息，可船长的举动很奇怪，船员走后，船长颤抖着拿出一张航海图，盯着中间一处地方，足有十分钟，之后跌坐在地上，不停地打哆嗦，嘴里喃喃着，接着开始磕头，咚咚咚重复着这一切，好像被控制一样，像个人偶。</p><p>“神啊，请救救我们，救救我们……我们不应该如此贪婪……”</p><p>可以肯定的是这艘船上发生了不得了的事情，海东大树随后从阴影里走出来，未知的事情，最让人恐惧。</p><p>啊啊，我只是个小偷啊，不是名侦探，只要能偷到宝物就行了，虽然是这么说，死掉可就不好玩了。</p><p>船员之间的气氛变沉重了，客人倒是啥也不知道，依旧是老样子，海东靠在甲板的护栏上，突然想呕，他攥着船沿，垂着头呕出一些酸水。</p><p>是晕船吗？可是我之前都没有这样啊……</p><p>海东捂着肚子坐下来，胃部泛起恶心，头也有点晕，先回去吧。</p><p>虽然出航前都会祝福一帆风顺，但海上天气变幻莫测，当你乘的船只一路风平浪静，海况好得吓人，船只都少颠簸，你反而会起疑，是处于现实中，还是一个美好的梦里，梦最接近完美。</p><p>“嘿，好像很久没看见那个吸毒佬了。”</p><p>餐桌上有人提出来这事，海东撑着头，没有发表看法。</p><p>“说不定是吸多了死在房间里了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>没人在意那人的死活，有一搭没一搭的聊天，犹太女人丰满的胸脯挨着海东的手臂，白皙的手指撩了一下海东耳边的发丝，海东可以闻见淡淡的香水味，乳沟的存在感很高，海东大树刚想说些什么，胃又一阵恶心，他捂住自己的嘴，语气虚弱</p><p>“抱歉女士……我有点晕船。”</p><p>纤细秀气的亚洲人露出脆弱的表情，让人萌发出保护欲，女人心疼地用手绢擦拭他苍白的脸蛋，围观的人吹了一声口哨，一位高大的男人突然扶起海东</p><p>“我送你回房间吧？”</p><p>强硬地半搂着海东，没给人拒绝的计划，海东头晕脑胀，无力地推搡他，男人靠在他耳边暧昧地说</p><p>“你很可爱。”</p><p>大事不妙，这男人的嘴脸令人憎恶，这是趁人之危，海东大树摸到怀里的手枪，待到无人的地方指着男人的肚子</p><p>“滚远点。”</p><p>海东语气不妙，男人见状举起双手，但还不死心</p><p>“宝贝你好辣……我会让你舒服的。”</p><p>“我会让你快点下地狱的。”</p><p>咔哒，海东拉开保险栓，那人才开始后退，一连退到远处，海东才放下枪，回到自己房间。</p><p>下回试试在他的杯子里下药吧</p><p>男人心想，从兜里摸出白色的药片，还在打海东大树的主意，男人总觉得海东瘦弱漂亮，不是狠角色，仿佛刚刚被枪指着的不是他，色令智昏。</p><p>海东大树揉着自己的太阳穴，端起杯子喝了一口水，诡异的什么东西拖过地板的声音又响起来，能不能不要这种时候烦人，海东大树站起来，打开门跑出去，干呕影响了他的行动，他扶着船板，踉踉跄跄地小跑，似乎有血的味道，还有咀嚼的声音，微妙地传到海东的耳朵里，但是海东找不到方位，肚子很难受，有什么东西在里面生长</p><p>……还是先回房间吧。</p><p>好心的女士还给他送了吃的和喝的。</p><p>事件渐渐联系在一起，那个图谋不轨的男人也失踪了，海东大树想他好像忘记把人鱼锁上，饲养他的船员也没有发现锁链解开了，一个荒诞的想法出现在海东脑子里，难以置信，海东大树再次来到货舱，那条人鱼在水箱里，看起来没有什么不对，只是锁确实是打开的，人鱼看到海东很是兴奋，只是一瞬就从水箱里跃到海东跟前，偌大的空间里只有一点电筒的光，灵活的尾巴蠕动，拖在地板上，鳞片剐蹭地板的声音让海东毛骨悚然，四肢发凉，人鱼藏匿到他背后的阴影里，缓缓地伸出手蹼，把他抱入怀中，这是一个凉凉的怀抱，人鱼的感情却是火热异常，一枚白色的药片从蹼中滑落，沾道地上的水迅速融化，人鱼亲吻着海东的后颈，缓慢地解他的衣物，而海东大树按住人鱼的蹼，尽量不让声音发抖</p><p>“是阿士把他们吃掉的对吧？”</p><p>答案已经很明显了，如果深究人鱼为什么会知道与那两个人的冲突，在船上行踪诡秘不被人发现，令人害怕，仿佛脊椎上爬满了蚂蚁，恐惧一点一点地叠加上来，不能用正常逻辑推导出来的存在是对已经成型的世界观巨大冲击，海东大树甩开人鱼的手臂，跌跌撞撞地跑出去，意外的是人鱼追出去了，这在外面造成了不小的骚动，船员闻讯赶来按住那条鱼，某位客人尖叫起来</p><p>“该死！这是什么！为什么船里有这种东西！”</p><p>“怪物！！！啊！！！”</p><p>人鱼突然挣脱开控制，海东大树与他保持了一段距离，胶着地对峙，此时海东听见步枪上膛的声音，船长端着枪毫不犹豫地对着人鱼开枪，人鱼发出痛苦的悲鸣，血从身体里流出来，海东大树一时没反应过来，身体已经挡在人鱼前面，人鱼奄奄一息地靠着他的腿，船长终于停下来</p><p>“船长，不必把他打死吧……他没有那么……凶猛。”</p><p>海东大树心里清楚，这条鱼可是吃人的，但他无法眼睁睁地看着阿士被打死，莫名其妙的同情心。</p><p>“你、你不懂……晚了，一切都晚了！”</p><p>船长面露痛苦之色，没人知道他在说什么，船只突然猛烈颠簸，一声惊雷劈得船内的各位楞了一阵，反应过来的时候就看见海东大树抱着的那条人鱼，尾巴不见了，取而代之的是两条腿，变成了一个俊朗的男人，海东脱下外衣盖着他的身子，有人调侃他</p><p>“难道海东先生是美人鱼的王子吗？瞧，他为了你把尾巴变成腿了。”</p><p>“先由我照顾他吧……没人反对的话。”</p><p>当然没人愿意把这个人鱼变成的人带回自己房间，除了海东大树。</p><p>房间里，人鱼乖巧地坐着，让海东给他检查身体，令海东意外的是似乎都是些皮外伤，子弹并没有打穿人鱼的皮肤，海东给人鱼上了药，然后对上那双澄澈的眼睛，海东听见雨声，雷声，大浪让船只剧烈晃动，水手们在甲板上放下风帆，雨点砸在甲板上，是一个风雨交加的夜晚。</p><p>海东大树同门矢士亲吻在一起，门矢士的腿分开海东的双腿，门矢士脸上露出那种上位者的表情，海东第一次看清楚，让人厌恶又迷恋，海东和门矢士十指相扣，门矢士骨节分明的手指很好地插进海东的指缝，按进柔软的床单里，就像他的阴茎完全插进本不是用来承受的后穴里，海东怀疑是这条人鱼对他的身体做了什么，不然怎么会像女人一样被捅得汁水泛滥，爽得脚趾头都绷紧了，下体紧密地贴合在一起，不时操出些液体，被拍打成白色的泡沫，海东大树根本逃不开，变成了专属母海豚，或是把海东抱在怀里操，或是把腿摆成一个大大的M字，尝试了很多姿势，沦陷于性交的快乐之中，幻觉和现实交织，床板不堪重负发出的咯吱咯吱，还是杂乱的脚步声，以至于没有发觉外面嘈杂的声音，大概还有人来拍门，门矢士掐着海东的下巴，不停地掠夺口腔里的空气，快速地摆动着腰，顶得又深又重</p><p>不会顶进胃里了吧……怎么可能呢。</p><p>恍惚间海东摸了摸肚子，鼓起起来一个弧度</p><p>“阿士也太过分了！”</p><p>然后是没完没了支离破碎的呻吟，没有良心的人鱼无所谓谴责，他亲了亲海东的嘴角，没有要停下的意思，背后被海东挠得一片红。</p><p>好像磕大了，心跳如擂鼓，噗通，噗通，噗通。</p><p>冰冷坚硬的爪子按着海东的身体，三角型的头部类似于某些爬行动物，下颚可以裂开120度以上，依靠尾部强健的肌肉就可以在地面上穿行，前爪可以撕碎一切，海东伸出手轻轻抚摸着怪物的侧脸，摸那些森白的獠牙，门矢士蹭了蹭他的手心，鸦羽似的睫毛让海东感觉痒痒的。</p><p>尽情挥发完情欲之后阿士给熟睡海东的盖上被子，轻手轻脚地走出房间。</p><p>接下来是满足食欲。</p><p>episode 3 饲料</p><p>船长室里传来枪声，船员们撞开门，发现他们的船长已经倒在血泊里，没人其他人，似乎是吞枪自杀，为什么会这样呢，明明出发之前还说要把人鱼卖个好价钱之后回老家养老的。</p><p>“看这个，这张航海图根本不是我们的！”</p><p>水手大叫着，大家围上去，被血液浸湿的地标正是他们航行的目的地，可是这一片海域根本不存在啊？</p><p>“快！快掉头！快去甲板！”</p><p>船员们赶紧跑出船长室，落在后面的大副说要回去拿武器，可他一转头就发出凄惨的叫声，那边的灯也熄灭了。</p><p>“老伙计！怎么了！”</p><p>一部分人折回去，看见大副倒在地上，脑袋不翼而飞，脖子的不规则切口明显是被什么拥有尖牙的东西咬断了，血珠不停地渗出来</p><p>“这是什么、啊！！”</p><p>他发现有什么黏黏的东西滴在自己身上，旁边的人靠着他，肚子被撕开一道大口子，肠子掉在他的靴子上，背后好像有什么东西……他不经意间低头，发现自己的肚子也被破开了，只是发生太快大脑还没反应过来，他颤抖着倒在地上抽搐，眼睛瞪大，那个东西，獠牙比他的手指还长，嘴角裂到脑后，全身覆盖着鳞片，已经被血染得鲜红，尖利的钩爪上挂着碎肉，立着身体用尾巴挪动，向另一个船舱移动，地板上拖出很长一道血迹。</p><p>来到甲板上的水手们顶着暴风雨，此时应该是白天，却黑得如夜，闪电不时劈进海里，亮光让他们得以看见远处的海岛，只是一个黑漆漆的轮廓</p><p>“我好像听见有女人在唱歌……”</p><p>“怎么可能……”</p><p>悠扬美妙的女声飘散在海上，听见这个曲子的人都情不自禁地沉浸在歌声里，是天堂里天使的合唱吗……</p><p>船撞到暗礁，根本无法转向，大浪拍击着船身，下面船舱传来惨叫和枪声，他们突然惊醒，抛下锚回到客舱，看见遍地尸体，血还是热的，有什么东西在这艘船上……</p><p>“去船长室拿武器！”</p><p>一路上都是死状凄惨的尸体，横七竖八地倒在地上，眼珠子瞪大，似乎死之前受到极大的惊吓，残存的船员们背靠背，哆哆嗦嗦地进去船长室</p><p>“快，把这些枪拿上，不管是什么我都可以送他去见上帝！”</p><p>窗玻璃突然被打碎，有什么东西从中间穿出来</p><p>“开枪！快开枪！”</p><p>一阵子弹雨洗礼过后，那玩意趴在地上一动不动，像是死了，船员们悬起的心终于放下，互相搂住肩膀打气</p><p>“哈，子弹果然是最有……用……的……”</p><p>那怪物是不是动了一下？</p><p>水手举起枪，紧张地盯着地上那个生物，没看出有什么不对劲，是错觉吗？</p><p>下一秒他的脑袋被削掉一半，突然暴起的怪物咧开嘴，涎水滴到他半张脸上，其他人被坚硬的尾鳍刺穿了，就像烧烤串一样。</p><p>海东大树灵巧地跃上甲板，大雨很快让他的衣服湿透，包括烟盒，靴子上蹭到的血也很快被冲刷掉。</p><p>好烦……什么都不想知道……好想抽烟。</p><p>海东随意披了件衣服就出来了，屁股里的精液也没空弄出来，反正也不会有人注意了，从破烂的窗户中可以看见那条漂亮尾巴上挂着一条手臂，溅在隔板上的夸张血迹，被玻璃材质反射出的身影，肘关节反向生长出的尖角，诡异丑陋的姿态无异于神话里的海妖，而默认了一切古怪事情的自己也是帮凶。</p><p>船舱里不再发出任何惨叫，灯光也暗黯淡下来，熟悉的蠕动声越靠越近，海东昂着头靠在甲板上闭着眼睛，雨点砸在脸上很疼，许久他唤了一声</p><p>“阿士……”</p><p>整整15发子弹，海东大树没有犹豫地打空弹夹，他换弹夹的速度很快，但是那把M9已经被拍落海中，手臂也涌出鲜血，海东垂着眼睛，冷静地旁观那只漂亮的人鱼展现出原始的姿态，狂野，颇具压迫性，他很生气，尾巴一下就把把甲板撕裂了，海水从那道裂缝涌进来，海东大树踉跄了一下，即将跌入水里，人鱼不动声色地扶了海东一下，让他落在船板上，海东蜷缩成一团，肚子好痛，他呕出一口酸水，视线模糊，那条人鱼在歌唱，很好听的声音，让人浑身发冷，海东大树好像看见一群什么东西爬上船，长着鱼尾巴的女人……</p><p>他晕过去了。</p><p>“海东先生是Siren号唯一的幸存者，那一天摩西拿海域附近发生海难，船员全部失踪，海警登上船的时候只发现了海东先生，船上有打斗痕迹，很多弹孔，幸存者精神状态很不稳定，但是他有一天从医院消失了。”</p><p>海东大树捂着肚子，日渐鼓起的小腹，里面有什么东西在发育，海东大树知道他并没有孕育生命的可能，但是肚子里的东西无时无刻不在提醒他那艘船上的事情是真的。</p><p>“海东，你怀孕了，怎么会，是你又偷了什么奇怪的东西吗？”</p><p>熟识的黑医对这个小偷身上发生什么神秘的事情都不惊讶，这人总能干出正常人干不出的事情。</p><p>“我怕我会生下一条鱼。”</p><p>“那听起来还不错。”</p><p>海东大树躺在床上，熄灭灯，抚摸自己的肚子，这孩子要怎么办呢，生下来应该会很有意思吧？突然海东听见有什么东西移动的声音，公寓里不可能有第二个人，有什么东西拖在地上……湿漉漉的感觉。</p><p>“……<strong><em>ka……i……tou……</em></strong>”</p><p>海东大树出了一身冷汗。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ⅱ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海东大树是一个神秘的男人，他应该是相当富有的，但是他过得像一个风餐露宿的苦修，你时常调侃他这是自找的，他也只是笑笑，无所谓地耸肩，说<br/>“我的路途目的地由我自己决定。”<br/>最近他惹到了不小的麻烦，看他的肚子就知道了，你不常来他落脚的小公寓，打开门总感觉有一股隐隐约约的腥味，像是什么海鲜，你知道海东大树不喜欢海参，也懒得过问，可总有些泼水的声音，让你感到迷惑，你盯着紧闭的浴室门，他是在里面养鲨鱼了吗？如果是海东大树的话也不是不能想象，要解释这个人身上的秘密，可以讲上一千零一夜，直接入土为安，死于枪杀。<br/>“你这个……蛋，剖腹吧，我劝你最近少激烈运动，杂技演员那些动作先停一停，别到时候蛋黄都摇匀了。”<br/>永梦摸了摸海东微微鼓起的肚子，即使是怀了一个蛋穿上衣服也看不出来，担心宝宝会发育不良，宝生永梦诚恳地说<br/>“一定要按时吃饭啊！你看我还给你买了营养品。”<br/>小医生就是心肠好，海东大树非常感动并敷衍了医生的叮嘱，小医生总是不自觉地盯着那扇白色的门，门缝里渗出一滩水，有什么东西倒映在上面。<br/>管他呢，说不定是只粉红色的猪。<br/>突然响起的拍门声着实吓了永梦一跳，像是什么在撞门板，不时有水溅出来，淌到走廊。<br/>“海东先生你养了什么在浴室啊！”<br/>“给我安静点！”<br/>被海东大树凶了以后浴室安静下来，永梦都可以想象到那玩意委委屈屈的模样，此时墙上的时针刚过整点，宝生永梦站起来向海东道别。<br/>海东大树没把医生的叮嘱放在心上。<br/>当时他在三十层高的楼上往下爬，空气清新，风把他吹成爆炸头，小腹有些下坠感，后面的警察追得紧，像警匪片里那样从二楼跃进飞驰而过的货车里，感觉肚子里的蛋都要磕碎了，一想到摇匀的蛋黄流进肺里海东就觉得有点想吐。<br/>别开玩笑了，难道现在就要生了，还太早了吧？<br/>海东大树抱着刚偷来的宝物，跌跌撞撞地跑进某个公共厕所，正好没人，他把维修中的警示牌摆在门口，用铁丝锁上门，他洗了一把脸，后知后觉地发现自己的裤子湿了一块，好像羊水破了似的——他又没有。<br/>“小医生，怎么生蛋啊？”<br/>他掏出手机不慌不忙地发了条信息，宝生永梦秒回了一个“？”<br/>“你在哪？”<br/>“离得有点远，大概隔着太平洋吧。”<br/>“那你很勇哦。”<br/>“说正事呢。”<br/>“你可以Google一下，真的，我也不能给出更好的答案，还浪费时间打字。”<br/>“行吧。”<br/>海东大树大概搜索了一下，但是没有说男性怎么生孩子……不，生蛋的，从不存在的器官通过不存在的产道出生？那还真有点意思呢，很快海东大树就笑不出来了，那枚蛋似乎很想出来，卡在腔口，和层层叠叠的软肉作斗争。<br/>“……疼疼。”<br/>海东大树剥掉湿透的布料，腿间湿滑一片，按着肚子想把那枚蛋快点生出来，可惜事与愿违，卡住中间不上不下的，海东大树在做深呼吸，一口气没提上来手机震动了一下，蛋甚至往回缩了一点，海东恼火地点开信息，小医生给他发了个<br/>“加油哇！生出来了帮你申请吉尼斯世界纪录！”<br/>操。<br/>海东大树暗骂一声，腰部酸软，肚子有一种很微妙的感觉，细密连绵的痛感，手紧紧捏着卫生间里翻出来的卷纸，背靠着冰冷的瓷砖感觉有点冷，海东心想咬咬牙把这枚蛋推出来吧，这枚蛋缓慢地向下滑动，蛋身把穴道撑大了不少，海东的盆骨本就不适合生点什么东西出来，这下感觉骨头和血肉都被强暴了，在剃他的骨头，剐他的肉，好不容易可以从后面摸到蛋壳边缘，海东大树想用手指把它扣出来，蛋碾过腺体的感觉让他体力流逝得更快，避免出现意外情况才行，海东大树咬着牙忍耐，大腿肌肉紧绷，难受得很根本不会达到性高潮，海东大树整个人像从水里捞出来，浑身湿透，汗水混合着泪水滴落，眼眶红得像兔子，好在已经可以从外面看见蛋的模样，不用多久就可以弄出来，穴口被撑到极限，一丝褶皱都无，海东大树掰开自己的腿，回忆那些生孩子要点，深呼吸，用力，深呼吸，用力，终于这枚蛋不再折磨他的妈咪滑了出来，带着一大滩清液，好像失禁一样，海东休息了一会，怜爱地揉了揉自己还合不拢的穴，红肿的穴口缩了缩，真心疼自己，海东大树扶着洗手池呕了一阵，尽是些酸水，从兜里摸出一颗奶糖，含在嘴里，揉揉酸痛的肌肉，腿都软了，蛋可怜兮兮地倒在地上，蛋壳逐渐变硬。<br/>那枚蛋上还挂着血丝，海东就把它用纸包着揣进包里了，在此之前还用Line发了张彩图给小医生，稍微清洗了一下自己，带上心爱的鸭舌帽，从门口光明正大地走掉了。<br/>接下来宝生永梦收到了一个蛋，蛋主人还不知道在哪鬼混<br/>“海东先生，我不是兽医，要我帮你把蛋送到动物园吗？٩(๑`^´๑)۶”<br/>海东大树点了几下屏幕，回他消息，飞机上认识了一个可爱的小哥，帮他拎行李，还分给他零食，身上有一股沙滩和海水的气息，清爽的海风掠过被晒得发烫的沙砾，据说他生活在海边，小哥笑着跟他讲海边的故事，总归还是一趟愉快的旅途。<br/>只是<br/>飞机卫生间散发出让人无法忽视的气味，血的味道，因为飞行铁门和门框不停碰撞，发出瘆人的砰砰声，乘客们置若罔闻，依旧做着自己的事情，而海东大树新认识的这位小哥挂着灿烂的微笑，用飞机上发的纸巾擦了擦嘴，是吃了什么才能把纸巾擦得这么红……？海东大树不动声色地往旁边缩了缩，希望只是做梦，旁边座位的乘客其实是食人魔什么的……大脑分析出这个气味是某种果汁，但实在看着吓人。<br/>“睡觉吧。”<br/>海东大树闭上眼睛，直到空姐提醒准备降落，收好桌子拉上挡板，小哥眯着眼睛像只金毛狗狗，等到飞机落地拉好通道，人们挤着下飞机，匆匆离开，海东大树是最后一个离开的，小哥帮他拎着行李箱走在前面，海东看了一眼空乘，烦恼地挠了挠头发。<br/>……少了一个人耶，我是不可能数错的。<br/>分道扬镳的时候小哥露出灿烂的笑容挥手道别<br/>“大树先生再见啦！”<br/>“雄介一路顺风哦！”<br/>那个小哥叫做小野寺雄介，他们交换了Line，不过之后应该也不会再有交集了吧，海东看了一眼手机，恍惚间好像看见了从腰部裂出来的翅膀，犹如鹰爪的爪子，海东大树凝视着远方，只是普通的男人的背影，刚刚的是错觉嘛。<br/>为什么会有这样的错觉……<br/>雄介……是个普通人吧……<br/>最近不普通的事情也太多了吧！海东大树拎着新到手的宝物，顺路去看看自己的蛋，整得跟宠物小精灵似的。<br/>Line讨论组跳出几个消息提醒。<br/>夏蜜柑：阿士那种样子怎么可能追到老婆，整天去吓人家。<br/>小野寺雄介：海东先生是很好的人，遇到阿士真是倒霉呀。<br/>品红卫兵：……拉这个组的目的不是帮我追他吗？虽然我并不需要帮助就是了。<br/>夏蜜柑：那可能下辈子都追不到吧。<br/>小野寺雄介：赞同！<br/>品红卫兵：……<br/>夏蜜柑：大树先生肯定是好人，因为他把整个弹夹都打进了阿士脑袋里。<br/>小野寺雄介：附议，可惜没把阿士打得情商高一点。<br/>品红卫兵：那种人类造物我不需要。<br/>在信息高速发展的新世纪怪物会用电子产品有什么奇怪，连猫都会玩切水果，狗都会领快递，但是如果对未知的世界不抱有敬畏，会被吃掉的哦。<br/>“嘘！”<br/>“什么嘛，明明只是个蛋搞得那么神秘。”<br/>海东大树跟在宝生永梦身后，小医生踮着脚尖，小心翼翼地打开保温箱，一枚粉红色的蛋躺在中间<br/>“你这个妈怎么当得这么不上心，就是你这样才会早产的啦，蛋宝觉得再不出来就要变成一滩血水了。”<br/>蛋感受到妈咪的气息，小幅度地晃动了一下，明明只是个蛋而已，海东大树却觉得它看起来格外可爱，伸手摸了摸暖暖的蛋，认真地看着它<br/>“这也是我重要的宝物呢。”<br/>“那蛋爸呢？”<br/>“迟早杀了他。”<br/>海东大树嫌弃地说，颇有被渣男弄到意外怀孕独自抚养孩子的单亲妈妈的感觉。<br/>哈啾——<br/>门矢士摸了摸鼻子，感冒了吗？<br/>他是水里的鱼，在追逐一只海鸥，海鸥捕食鱼类，他要捕食海鸥，尽管听起来天方夜谭。<br/>为了得到宝物，海东大树可以去500米高空走钢丝，这次要偷走某个富豪的古董花瓶，据说是凡尔赛宫的某位贵族小姐的所有物，被保存在私人博物馆里，红外线和摄像头是海东大树的老对手，早些日子踩点的时候海东就把路线摸清楚了，只要引爆放置的小炸弹来个声东击西，趁警卫陷入混乱之际溜进陈列室，海东打扮成警卫的模样，复制了一份IC卡，悄悄引爆炸弹，慌慌张张地往目的地飞奔，朝同事们点头致意<br/>“你好面生啊？”<br/>迎面走来一个持着警棍的保安，海东大树懒得解释，直接一棍子打晕了对方，朝计划好的逃跑路线，海东抱着袋子蹦了一下，子弹擦过小腿<br/>啧，怎么会有配枪的？和我之前调查的不一样。<br/>逃亡的过程中通常会有很多变数，但是不包括被一条鱼抓住一路狂奔，海东大树五味杂陈，腿在疯狂运动，最终实在忍不住问他一个很关键的问题<br/>“我们要去哪？”<br/>“我大概明白了。”<br/>？<br/>海东大树睁大眼睛，没头没尾的话让人无力吐槽，鸟会游泳不奇怪，但是鱼开口讲话就过于惊悚。<br/>“原来阿士会说话啊，我以为以阿士的脑子，就是那个——鱼脑啦，是不会说话的。”<br/>绝对是被讽刺了，门矢士额头上的青筋突突地跳，总归还是把海东大树完好无损地带回光照相馆了<br/>“照相馆？”<br/>海东大树被拉进去的时候歪着脑袋看门牌，刚踏进一步就被墙上装裱的奇怪照片吸引了注意，那种曝光过度光圈奇怪还有虚影的照片配合里面的装潢也太吓人了一点，像废弃古堡，永远拉着窗帘，光线很暗，在光线照不到的地方存在着什么呢，蝙蝠怪人或者僵尸？奇怪的声音从楼上传来，好像是拿电锯锯木板那种诡异的声音，门矢士看海东大树脸色发青，好心地解释了一下<br/>“那是夏蜜柑在磨爪子。”<br/>夏蜜柑是什么大型猫科动物吗？<br/>摩擦木板的声音停止了，取而代之的是鞋跟的哒哒声，一位少女从楼上走下来，她的指甲貌似没有那么锐利，海东认真观察了一番<br/>“不要乱叫我的名字啊，我是光夏海，你就是海东先生吗？”<br/>鞋底黏黏的，木质地板上为什么会有那么多水啊？这个问题和门矢士为什么和漂亮妹妹同居一样没有答案，直觉告诉海东，快点离开这个奇怪的照相馆才行，好像进入了什么怪物的巢穴一般……<br/>“你好，我是海东大树，但是我现在有点急事，下次请大家吃饭吧。”<br/>门矢士扯住他的衣领，有点不耐烦<br/>“出去就会被抓住了，老实待一会吧你这个小偷。”<br/>夏海并不在意小偷的身份，热情地招呼他<br/>“就是就是，在这吃饭吧，我下厨！”<br/>“求你不要，你的厨艺，你做的饭诸神吃了都死了。”<br/>门矢士自顾自地把小偷按在沙发里，看了一眼他的袋子，不假思索地说<br/>“像这样的瓶子我有很多，你喜欢的话我送你啊。”<br/>数年来兴风作浪，弄沉的船不少，海峡白骨累累，海底的宝藏数不胜数，只要门矢士想要就能弄来不少。海东大树一脸看智障的表情看着门矢士<br/>“啧，这是什么土匪头子的发言！感觉好恶心。”<br/>门矢士此时就像一只被被踩到尾巴的猫，气呼呼地陷进沙发里，小偷什么的最讨厌了，再说土匪头子有什么不好，从人类文明的角度来说确实可以说他是土匪头子，这个小偷惯会挠他的逆鳞<br/>嘿呀，好气哦。<br/>海东好笑地看着他，好像在说“你生气啦？”眯着眼睛笑嘻嘻的，夏海心里暗笑，这就是一物降一物吧。<br/>“为了报答夏蜜瓜我来给大家做饭吧！”<br/>“是夏蜜柑，为什么是报答她？”<br/>“因为是光照相馆，报答让我藏身的人不是理所应当的嘛？”<br/>门矢士要气成河豚了。<br/>海东大树现在有点后悔几十分钟前说过的话，冰箱门缝里黏满了深红色的组织，你说一个人家里的冰箱渗血，里面会装了些什么，摆放整齐的手臂，还是冻得坚硬如铁的大腿肉，海东深吸一口气，终于下定决心打开它，手刚握上门把，光夏海就蹿进来给他一个菜篮子<br/>“这是今天我去买的菜！冰箱里的不新鲜了，改天我拿去扔掉！”<br/>刚刚的心里建设白做了，海东松了一口气，看看有什么蔬菜，被塑料袋包着的白菜和秋葵，洋葱，冰冻的鳕鱼片和牛排，随便煮煮吧。<br/>十分熟的牛排还是没焯过水半生不熟的西兰花，门矢士选择牛排，他可以肯定是菜品限制了海东的厨艺，只是随便处理一下食材就可以弄得这么好吃，对比一下夏蜜柑煮的菜是对味蕾的毁灭性打击<br/>“大树先生做得很好吃哎！”<br/>夏海不吝啬赞美，每样夹了一点，把嘴巴塞得满满的，看起来超级可爱，然而小偷先生并没有吃很多，一声不响地溜走了。<br/>门矢士倚在门口不知道在想些，扭头想要去把胶皮洗出来，结果一脚踩到光夏海的尾巴，掉了一根羽毛，夏海气急败坏，大骂他是一条没有公德心被爱情冲昏了头脑的鱼<br/>“你少看点人类的爱情片。”<br/>门矢士抱着他的宝贝相机侧身闪过，避免了被爪子挠下一片鱼鳞。<br/>门矢士不太在乎他的蛋，他只在意生蛋的人，蛋可以再生，人没了就不好了，正相反，海东大树只在乎他的蛋，关于那条200斤的胖头鱼，小手枪打不死他，下回换反坦克炮吧，开玩笑的。<br/>塞壬号——从那艘船上的相遇开始，海东大树就被卷入了科学无法解释的领域，对那条鱼的情感也很复杂，本应收为海东的宝物之一，却失去了被偷盗的理由，为这条鱼发怒，叹息的人都死了，不能欣赏那些人扼腕，无能狂怒的模样，是一笔巨大的损失，只有那一瞬间，心才能得到满足，通过夺走别人重要的东西填补内心的空洞，海东大树才能感觉到自己活在世界上，确实是迁怒于鱼的心态作祟，那条鱼也好不到哪里去就是了，居然被宝物倒追，对于小偷来说是奇耻大辱。<br/>生气！<br/>设置错干扰器参数的海东大树愤愤地拍了一下桌子，鱼，都是鱼的错，莫名其妙满脑子都是鱼，仿佛脑子进了海，粉色胖头鱼在脑髓液里仰泳。<br/>晚上海东给自己炖了一条鱼，一下吃了两碗饭，肚子圆滚滚，明天“工作”可不能出错。<br/>今天的目标是豪华游轮上拍卖的宝石，是公益拍卖——还不如把租游轮的钱捐给贫困家庭，海东嗤之以鼻，穿着得体的西装，融入舞池，他的家庭使他获得了贵族的教育，但最终他还不是做了一个缺德的小偷，拳打老人脚踢小孩。<br/>很快会场被海东闹得鸡犬不宁，发现拍卖品不见了的主持人发出一声尖叫，保安在到处巡逻，海东大树蹭了一块小蛋糕，没有人怀疑他，最后不得已把与会人员集中在一起检查，海东当然是用的假名，他已经溜达到甲板上，巡逻保安用手电筒照着他，他漆黑的瞳孔里聚了一个光圈<br/>“这位先生，请回到船舱里！”<br/>保安也不敢对这些尊贵的客人厉声威胁，海东冲他比了个开枪的手势，翻身跃进海里，噗通一声把保安看楞了，赶紧用麦克风通知别的同僚发现可疑人员。<br/>海水冷冰冰的，海东往自己准备的小船游，然后发现有一条很大的——似乎是鲨鱼以很快的速度冲他游过来，粉色的鲨鱼牵着他的手，亲吻了他的手指，抱着他快速地游到小船，海东爬上船沿，靠在船上垂下头，月光洒在身上，被海水晕开，整个人闪闪发光，鲨鱼露出半截身体，扒着船，对他说<br/>“是品红色！”<br/>梦幻如《小美人鱼与王子》的画面瞬间和化作泡沫的美人鱼一样消融，笑容消失在海东大树脸上，转为一脸不耐烦，用手把鲨鱼按回水里<br/>“阿也太不解风情了！”<br/>人鱼从船底游到另一侧，一下跃上船，可怜的小船在海上左右摇摆，险些侧翻，鱼和鱼的尾巴占了一大半位置，海东大树嫌弃地踢踢他<br/>“死鱼才会翻肚子起来吧？没死就划船回家。”<br/>虽然海东大树从来没有告诉过门矢士地址，但门矢士还是默默地把船划到岸边，用尾巴划的。<br/>鱼尾巴变成腿<br/>海东大树准备了变装的衣物，原来那套就丢给门矢士穿，总不能让他裸奔吧？他们身高差不多，就是门矢士穿着有点紧，海东开出来一辆破旧的本田，招呼门矢士上车<br/>“话说回来我也没叫阿士来接我吧？”<br/>“啧，我才不是接你呢。”<br/>沉默持续到走进海东附近藏身的公寓，打开客厅的灯，门矢士把脑袋搁在海东的肩膀上，环抱住他的腰，蹭了蹭脖子，这个吻有点咸，让海东直皱眉，他发现这条鱼很喜欢从背后抱别人，好像大型犬一样，区区一条鱼，海东毫不介意他的腹诽会被门矢士察觉，反正面对一条会精神控制和读心的鱼也没啥好隐藏的<br/>“先说好不许让我怀孕不然我就把你剁了做成剁椒鱼头。”<br/>门矢士点点头，熟练地剥掉海东的衣服，身体很容易回忆起之前和门矢士疯狂做爱的感觉，不管是被鱼尾巴缠着腿还是被人型抱着，都疯狂过头，不可否认和人鱼做爱很舒服，事后的腰酸背痛也很够呛<br/>“不许做那么多次！不然带去宠物医院阉了！”<br/>门矢士不太懂宠物医院是什么，他只是托着海东没什么肉的屁股，把他抵在墙上，人鱼的身体可以分泌黏液，性器顶端抵住穴口缓慢地进入，海东揪着士后脑勺上的头发，身体被一点一点打开，穴肉被驯服，乖巧地包裹着门矢士的性器，彼此在繁殖的位面上并不对等，强势的生殖能力真是太过分了。<br/>“就像种猪一样。”<br/>海东大树突然想到这点，笑得花枝乱颤，搂住士的脖子，揉搓一把士的头发<br/>“那我是猪你是什么？小母猪？”<br/>门矢士啄了啄海东的唇角，把他往墙上顶，海东的长腿缠着门矢士的腰，发出舒服的叹息，最深处的腔口被顶得又酸又软，自行分泌出黏液，海东觉得有点不对劲——就好像被顶进子宫里一样，小医生告诉过他那确实是一个类似于子宫的腔体，海东叼着门矢士肩膀上的一小块皮肉，小声呜咽着忍受体内作乱的性器，敏感的腔口痉挛着被推上顶峰，随着性器抽出涌出来一大股清液，顺着大腿根滴在地板上<br/>身体变得好奇怪……都怪阿士。<br/>海东把全身重量都压在门矢士身上，也不担心摔了，反正阿士会抱紧他的，海东的背陷进柔软的床垫里，门矢士分开修长的大腿，再次进入穴道，穴肉乖顺地接纳了他，缓慢地抽插，磨得海东全身跟过电似的，细密的快感直达指尖，大腿内侧的肌肉微颤，门矢士亲了一口小巧的乳尖，然后含进嘴里，海东情不自禁地在门矢士背后挠出一道红痕，拢起腿用膝关节轻轻磨蹭门矢士的侧腰，门矢士渐渐加快速度，海东一下子夹紧了门矢士结实的腰身，发出奶猫一样的叫声。<br/>“阿士、好棒♡”<br/>搞得昏天黑地。<br/>第二天海东大树就很不幸的发烧了，缩在被子里动也不动，没有任何照顾人类经验的鱼开始google怎么照顾生病的老婆。<br/>门矢士把毛巾敷在海东额头上，翻出药箱让他服下感冒药，海东的肚子发出抗议的声音，门矢士想他应该试着做一些吃的，他刚想站起身，海东从被子里露出手臂，拉了士一下<br/>“阿士的肚子饿了该怎么办？”<br/>“明知故问？这周围到处都是食物。”<br/>“呜哇，好怕阿士把我吃掉。”<br/>门矢士翻了个白眼，嗤笑他<br/>“你不好吃，肉少骨头硌牙。”<br/>“阿士好过分——”<br/>门矢士把海东踢开的被子盖回去，拎住那只手臂塞回被窝<br/>“我倒是想知道你为什么这么心安理得地和我在一起，一点都不害怕。”<br/>“啊，阿士你知道人类会屠杀人类吗？明明是同族，相比之下阿士只是正常地捕食吧。”<br/>“真是奇怪的人类。”<br/>门矢士站起来，走进厨房，不知道捣鼓些什么。<br/>很快门矢士端着一碗肉粥回来，看起来还不错，海东自己接过碗，吃了一口，味道还不错，只是里面的肉很滑嫩，海东一时没吃出是什么肉<br/>“阿士把冰箱的鱼肉加进去了？处理得很好哦。”<br/>门矢士随便应了声，盯着海东把粥吃完，伸手拿碗的时候袖子里露出一截绷带，海东发现了，但没放在心上，他烧得晕乎乎的<br/>“阿士的手臂受伤了？”<br/>“拿刀的时候不小心切到了。”<br/>吃饱了就犯困，海东大树的眼皮子打架，很快进入梦乡，睡得很沉，什么都没梦见，醒来的时候神清气爽，退烧得好快啊。<br/>海东下床走动，浴室里某条人鱼占领了浴缸，大尾巴看起来很适合红烧，海东给自己倒了一杯水，策划着给自己放个假，渡个蜜月（和胖头鱼），再去看看他家的蛋，据说发育很好十分健康，路过厨房顺便看看还有什么食材，准备晚餐，海东盯着冰箱里的鱼肉、排骨、肉丸，<strong><em>根本一样肉都没少……</em></strong><br/>想想就头皮发麻。<br/>小医生觉得他这位朋友一点都不在乎他的蛋，某天早上阳光正好，他发现蛋壳裂了一道小缝，而它的爹妈还远在太平洋的某个小岛上快乐，教科书式的孩子只是意外。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>塞壬总是或三或两一起玩耍，会有鸟人和鱼人几种</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>